


专属Alpha

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 双A
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 5





	专属Alpha

1.

嘉羿对李汶翰是一见钟情。

在后台大老远的就闻到了浓郁的薄荷味，嘉羿正在好奇谁的信息素这么甜，下一秒一个人出现在他面前，很友好地说：“你好，你能帮我贴一下信息素屏蔽贴吗？”

嘉羿被汹涌而来的薄荷味差点逼得后退一步，他看了眼对方的姓名牌：乐华娱乐李汶翰。

哦，就是那个很牛逼的乐华。嘉羿在心里默默念叨，又去看那人的脸。

这人长得真好看，果然大公司的训练生就是不一样，应该唱跳都很好吧，诶，他真的很好看啊，挺符合我的审美的……

“你好？”李汶翰招了招手，“我的队友不知道去哪了，你能帮我贴一下屏蔽贴吗？”

“哦哦哦好的好的没问题。”嘉羿拿过屏蔽贴麻利地贴好。

李汶翰眨眨眼笑笑：“谢谢你。”

嘉羿想，他好可爱，是Omega吧，我要标记他。

2.

当然嘉羿不是个只会用下半身思考的Alpha，他觉得要慢慢来，先把人追到手再说。

首先要刺探敌情。

嘉羿装作不经意地提起乐华，大家立刻七嘴八舌。

圳南说：“乐华好多Alpha的，听说朱正廷范丞丞Justin都是A哎，还有UNIQ的王一博也是，他们公司是不是不招Omega啊？”

林陌说：“不是吧，我听说乐华这次来的好像只有一个A，其他两个都是O。”

我知道，胡文煊嘛。嘉羿在心里把算盘打得啪啪响，嗯，我还是打得过胡文煊的。

嘉羿美滋滋地走去上厕所了，展羽凑上来问：“谁是A啊？胡文煊？”

靳凡说：“我觉得是胡春杨哎，他看起来好冷酷哦。”

3.

其实都不是。

乐华唯一一个A正在督促弟弟们喝牛奶。

胡春杨垂头丧气，企图跟李汶翰谈判：“大哥我不想喝牛奶，我可以喝冰阔落吗？”

李汶翰把牛奶塞给他：“想得倒挺美。多喝点，小孩子正在长身体。”

一旁的胡文煊补刀：“大哥你也别放弃自己，你还可以长的。”

李汶翰：“滚一边喝牛奶去。”

李汶翰多年受自己清甜的薄荷味信息素困扰，经常被误认为是Omega，反观他的两个弟弟，信息素一个是青草味一个是烤肉味，倒是总被认作Alpha。

李汶翰想，当Alpha好累啊。

4.

钛戈这个男团除了嘉羿全是Beta，嘉羿的信息素是梅子酒，队友经常打趣他，说嘉羿你离我们远一点，我要醉了。

嘉羿很无语：“你们闻得到吗就醉，碰瓷啊？”

等到进厂后更是经常被其他训练生逮住一顿猛吸，吸完还要评论一番：“啊原来这就是梅子酒的味道，我也好想喝梅子酒啊，可是公司不让喝酒。”

嘉羿：……可是你们大多数不都是Beta吗，真的闻得到？

林陌很嫌弃：“有些Beta也是可以闻到信息素的啊，你生理课怎么上的？”

于是嘉羿开始收费，梅子酒信息素供应，吸一次十块钱，包月打八折。

一时间生意还挺兴隆。

他心血来潮还弄了张“+1酒馆”的牌子挂门口，不过很快被选管发现无情撕掉了。

5.

月黑风高夜，杀人放火时。

嘉羿洗完澡出来看到有个人裹着NB黑色羽绒服，帽子墨镜口罩一应俱全，一言不发地站在他面前。

嘉羿差点被吓死，颤颤巍巍问了句：“你是……？”

羽绒服说：“李汶翰。”

嘉羿担忧道：“你不热吗？”

宿舍里都有空调，而且他俩一个宿舍，李汶翰裹这么严实干吗。

另外的室友去全时了，宿舍里只有他们两个。

李汶翰没说话，他微微仰起头凑近嘉羿。

两人之间的距离越来越近，嘉羿内心紧张又喜悦：天啊，他要亲我吗？不好吧，进展这么快……

然后李汶翰在离他十厘米的地方停了下来，嘉羿期待地看着李汶翰，后者低声吐出一句：

“我可以吸你吗？”

6.

？又一个来喝酒的。

嘉羿惆怅又辛酸。

梅子酒虽好，可不要贪杯哦。

7.

“+1酒馆”从此关闭了，因为嘉羿只想给李汶翰一个人闻他的信息素。

不过其他人都不知道内情，只觉得可惜，以后都吸不到梅子酒了，只能继续对着可乐假装它是酒。

嘉羿又在心里打算盘，嘿嘿，多闻闻好，多闻闻你就上瘾离不开我了。

但是李汶翰闻了几天就不闻了，他说梅子酒后劲有点大，耽误自己练习。

当初是你要吸，现在又是你嫌弃，说耽误你练习，我是真的好生气，但还要惯着你，谁让我喜欢你。

一人饮酒醉·MC羿在心里如此喊麦道。

8.

嘉羿决定换个方法，从李汶翰身边的人入手。

乐华两O一A，胡春杨是O自己不方便多接近，那就从同样是A的胡文煊那里下手。

于是嘉羿开始讨好胡文煊，想要从他那里获得一些有关李汶翰的喜好和习惯之类的消息。

胡文煊觉得蹊跷，嘉羿对他过分热情了，于是便把这件事告诉了李汶翰。

李汶翰当下心中警铃大作，卧槽，好你个嘉羿，AO授受不亲不知道吗？居然想打我们文煊的主意！

他找嘉羿谈心，语重心长：“嘉羿，我觉得文煊不适合你，你们还是不要那么接近，保持正常距离……”

嘉羿开心坏了，他快乐地想，我跟胡文煊走太近了，李汶翰吃醋了！

9.

吃醋个鬼。

自己才是吃醋的那个，嘉羿醋李汶翰对他两个弟弟百般照顾，一会担心胡春杨饿不饿一会担心胡文煊冷不冷的，而且刚才还单独把胡文煊拉到小房间去了。

孤A寡O的，嘉羿转动了一下自己聪明的小脑袋，悲伤又气愤地猜到那可能是李汶翰发情期到了让胡文煊给他临时标记呢。

一想到那个画面嘉羿就感觉自己变成了一颗柠檬精，他忿忿地想，李汶翰不能打抑制剂吗？

又想到，抑制剂打多了对身体不好，还是算了。

最后想，咋的谁还不是个Alpha了，怎么就不能让我来标记李汶翰呢？

10.

李汶翰正在给胡文煊临时标记，突然打了个巨大的喷嚏。

胡文煊关切道：“哥你怎么了？”

李汶翰摸了摸自己的脖子：“我怎么总感觉后颈痒痒的……”

11.

都是错觉，李汶翰想，自己一个Alpha，谁会惦记我的后颈？

……所以嘉羿你可以把你虎视眈眈的目光移开了吗？

虽然你们叫tiger，你也确实属虎吧，可是我是Alpha不是Omega啊，你盯着我的后颈是想咬两口我的腺体还是怎么的？

唱歌的时候盯，跳舞的时候盯，休息的时候盯，在宿舍也要盯，你这样真的很像变态你知不知道，我要是个Omega我要告你性骚扰了。

算了，谁让我是个Alpha。

李汶翰自暴自弃地想，我为什么是个Alpha呢，都不能去问嘉羿为什么要盯我，万一他只是闲得无聊随便找个东西盯着发呆呢？

12.

总之他们最后神不知鬼不觉地在一起了，过程不重要。

13.

可能是因为交往后太兴奋了，嘉羿这段时间老是掌握不好信息素，信息素分泌得不太正常，老是熏到别的训练生，李汶翰跟他朝夕相处闻多了有点上头。

又是月黑风高夜，杀人放火时，另外两个室友又去全时了。

于是两个刚谈恋爱没多久的人窝在床铺上偷偷接吻。

吻着吻着李汶翰觉得空气中梅子酒的味道越来越浓，熏得他有点头晕，脸也红红的，便就势靠在了嘉羿身上。

嘉羿看着软软地倒在自己怀里的李汶翰，脑中电光火石迸发出一个想法。

李汶翰是不是发情了。

真不是我禽兽，李汶翰发情了，我这是在帮他。

嘉羿这样想着，开始摸李汶翰的腰，偏头去亲吻李汶翰的侧颈，李汶翰当他是在调情，也没反抗，嘉羿以为李汶翰这是默认了，就去攻击他的后颈。

李汶翰忽然被咬了一下还没反应过来，倒也不是很疼，就是轻微的刺痛感。嘉羿继续啃咬着，内心欢呼雀跃。

今天我就要标记李汶翰啦。

14.

结果他咬了一会腺体发现自己注入不了信息素。

不会吧，难道我能力有问题？？？

嘉羿遭遇了人生重大危机，他身为Alpha的尊严正在被挑战。

他好像，不太行。

嘉羿绝望了一会，李汶翰本来以为他只是搞个小情趣舔舔自己的脖子，后来发现这人居然在咬自己的腺体，搞什么，他李汶翰又不是Omega。

李汶翰看嘉羿脸色怪异举止犹豫，便问：“你想干什么？”

嘉羿委屈巴巴：“我怎么不能标记你，我是不是不行啊？”

李汶翰莫名其妙：“因为我是Alpha啊，Alpha怎么标记Alpha？”

嘉羿：？？？？？？？

15.

嘉羿很生气，他觉得自己受到了非常严重的欺骗。

他跑去质问林陌：“你不是说乐华只有一个A吗？”

林陌很无辜：“对啊，乐华只有一个A，就是李汶翰啊。”

嘉羿unbelievable：“他看起来哪里像A啊！”

林陌：“哪里不像啊？你才不像A好吗，没听见蔡依林老师都说你是芭比娃娃嘛……”

嘉羿气坏了，逮着个人就问：“我像不像Alpha？”

大家都说像，只有胡春杨懵懵的：“为什么要问像不像啊，你不是本来就是Alpha吗？”

路过的施展用他仿佛安装了扩音器的大嗓门说道：“只有不是Alpha的人才会问自己像不像Alpha吧！正常Alpha都在被质疑的时候坚定地说我是Alpha啊！”

嘉羿更气了：“就你有嘴，一天到晚叭叭的。”

16.

于是整个大厂都知道了，大家像对暗号似的交头接耳：“我像不像Alpha？”然后笑作一团。

李汶翰不知道这件事，他看大家兴致勃勃地打哑谜，疑惑地问胡春杨：“杨杨，大家在笑什么？”

胡春杨如实告诉了他前因后果，李汶翰哭笑不得，想了想还是去找了嘉羿。

嘉羿正在宿舍里打抑制剂，他最近信息素越来越掌控不好，只能打抑制剂。

抑制剂还是路上遇到何昶希借的，毕竟他们团除了他都是Beta，他自己以为用不到也没带抑制剂。

打完抑制剂嘉羿想他堂堂一个Alpha，从前对信息素的掌控都非常好，现在居然沦落到打抑制剂，感觉自己好像一颗没人疼没人爱的小白菜。

他开窗通了一会风，梅子酒的味道散的差不多了，空气中突然又充斥着熟悉的薄荷味，他一转头，就看到李汶翰站在他身后。

“我像不像Alpha？”

李汶翰用轻快的语气说道，嘉羿又想起了被施展和一众训练生嘲笑的画面，顿觉可怜，哼，李汶翰你也欺负我。

我真是颗白菜。

然而下一秒，李汶翰就凑过来，很快很轻地吻了一下他的唇。

白菜开花了。

17.

“我是Alpha。”李汶翰温柔地笑开，“属于你的、你一个人的Alpha。”


End file.
